


Aural Sex

by StealthKaiju



Category: Original Work
Genre: Am not sure how to tag this, F/M, Imagination, Listening Kink, Masturbation, Narrator possibly a lesbian, Other, any suggestions welcome, she's not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Is it weird to get off to the sound of your neighbour getting off?
Relationships: OFC/Various
Kudos: 2





	Aural Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Have tried to keep the sexual description of the neighbour away from fetishisation - if you feel I've overstepped, my apologies.

I’m not a pervert.

Okay, that’s never a good start is it?

But I don’t think I am. It used to be we never talked about sex and kinks, now everyone is, constantly. And in all this noise, all this shouting about it, I can’t really work out if it’s just me, or anyone else. I mean, there are 7-ish billion people in the world. I can’t be the only one, right?

I don’t really like sex with other people. There’s too much touching, and sweat, and bleurgh, why is this person in my space? I get distracted by how weird I must look, stretched out underneath or bouncing on top.

So sex then, not a fan.

Unless… okay, this is where it might get a bit weird.

There’s a girl, a woman, in the flat above me. Late twenties, kinda big, always smiles at me when we pass each other on the stairs. I don’t know her name, and I don’t think I’ve even spoken to her. She lives by herself, fairly quiet, no wild parties, doesn’t even have her TV on loud.

She makes a hell of a noise when she comes though. Hollers. Screams. And she doesn’t just make noise when she comes. She moans. She whimpers. Our building must be made of cardboard, because I swear I can hear every breathy intake, every muttered ‘fuck’ and every whispered ‘please’.

And it drives me insane. Flicks a switch in my lizard brain, because suddenly there’s a tightness between my legs and I am horny as anything.

First time I woke up to it, lying in bed, sheets wet underneath me. There was that tingling, and two light strokes of my clit and I was gone. Pleasure so strong it left me breathless, pulsing from my centre through to the tips of my fingers and toes. Felt so relaxed afterwards, went back to sleep, didn’t even feel guilty about it until halfway through my morning coffee. 

The next time I was sitting wasting time on my phone, then she starts moaning. The sound is muffled, but it’s obvious what it is. There is a low rumble, a man’s voice saying something, and she’s back to moaning.

It’s such a contented sound; a smug, self-satisfied, ‘yeah this feels good’ sort of sound, like she doesn't give a flying fuck what anyone thinks, she’s just in it for herself. And I admire that. And I can imagine her big naked breasts falling as she lies down, letting someone do all the work for her. Kissing her slowly, reverently. Starting from her lips, then trailing down the crook of her neck, down her chest, tongue flicking over nipples, continuing down. Hands moving over her sides, careful, gentle touching.

Or maybe she likes it rough. Not pushy or demanding, but that sort of rough you get when you’re just so desperate you lose control. Your hands aren’t as controlled, they tremble slightly, move too fast. Hands holding her down as she twitches, wrapping her legs around his head as he goes down on her.

I don’t even know what the guy looks like. I don’t even know if it’s the same guy, I never see her with anyone. And while it’s nice to imagine a cute guy with her – someone with strong thighs and arms, with an ass like a peach – it’s never just the thought of him. I mean, I can imagine him, and he changes depending on my mood. And I can imagine the play of his muscles as he lays over her, or the piston movement of his hips as he fucks, her faster and faster. But I find myself thinking about what she looks like. Eyes closed, mouth open, completely lost to it.

Do they kiss at this point? Messy passionate kisses, no finesse, just pure needy greed. Does she run her hands over his back, clawing at him? Pull his hair? Open her legs wider so he can push in deeper?

Does she top much? Sits on the guy, rolling her hips back and forth slowly. Completely in control, using him for her pleasure. Is he tied up, hands up above his head? Or is he allowed to touch her? Trail his fingers over her hips and stomach, clutch at her ass, or even finger her clit as she moves her slit over him?

I don’t know how to explain what the sound of her does to me. It feels like every cell in my body fills with static. There is a coiling in my belly, and thought becomes difficult. It becomes unimportant.

And I sit in the chair, turning the TV down slightly so I can hear her better, hands in my pants. Or in the shower, using the shower head to gently tease myself. Or lying in bed, hastily tearing my pyjama shorts off so I can rub myself off. And while it feels good, those waves, those pulses you get when you’re close, that feeling when you’re done that your legs have turned to jelly, I never finish until she does.

Is that weird?

…Okay, it’s weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this was. As always any feedback appreciated.


End file.
